A Punishment Gone To Far
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: For Requester Jellyfish Princess: What would Ryoma's father have done had he known that Tezuka slapped Ryoma? This is my take on his reaction. Can Tezuka's punishment be taken a little to far? Or will his reasons justify his actions in Nanjiroh's eyes? Nanjiroh/Tezuka


**Ok I know its been a little while since this request was made (I'm pretty sure it was made back in March) but I'm just now getting it done and I hope the requester (**Jellyfish Princess**) ****is still waiting around for it. This is the first time i've even written Nanjiroh/Tezuka and actually it's my first time writing Nanjiroh at all. So I hope you guys all enjoy this and have fun reading it! (Feel free to leave a request in a review or PM me if you'd like to see something written (Preferably with uke-tezuka)) Repeat Requesters are always welcome! **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Boy!" Tezuka heard a voice call from behind him as he made his way home. It had been a stressful and somewhat awkward practice once Ryoma had come around. But that was to be expected especially since Tezuka had slapped the first year in the face.

Glancing backwards as he slowed his brisk walk to a stop one of his eyebrows rose when he realized just who it was that had called out to him. He had been expecting a teacher or maybe one of the several drunks that tend to wander around these streets after the sun started to set. Instead he was met with the site of Echizen Nanjiroh running up to him, the older man still in his monk robes.

Turning so that his body fully faced Nanjiroh he bowed slightly out of respect of the old tennis player. However when he rose back up to his full height he noticed something off in the other males eye, something that made a small mixture of fear and arousal twist about in his stomach. Part of him was screaming to carry on his way home, to just hear what Echizen-san had to say and then leave but he stayed and held his ground more out of admiration that anything else.

"Ah Echizen-san to what do I owe the honor?" Tezuka asked politely when no question was raised as to why the other had ran up to him.

"I think we should take a walk boy." He heard Nanjiroh grumble slightly, the somewhat icy tone to his voice once against sent a flare of fear down his spine but once again he chose to ignore it. His head nodded almost by itself as Nanjiroh's hand gripped his upper arm and steered him away in the direction opposite of his house.

* * *

It had been a relatively short journey towards the Echizen household, the famous tennis idol made no attempts at further conversation and in turn Tezuka did not try to strike up his own conversation. The other clearly had something more important weighing on his mind and he didn't need conversations to distract him from it and secretly Tezuka did not mind just spending time with the man who had once kindled the fire for tennis within him.

But the blatant admiration turned into suspicion when he realized that his rookies father had led him into an empty home. Tezuka did not mind the fact that they were alone despite the unsettled feeling that was starting to bubble up in his chest. Nanjiroh walked a few steps in front of him before stopping and standing still in the middle of the living room with his hands by his sides clenched into fists. Tezuka took a step closer to ask if something was troubling him, what he received however startled him.

The force of the slap that had landed on his cheek sent him reeling back a few steps, but what scared him more than the slap was the low, hissed question of, "Do you think you can go around hitting other peoples children boy?" The tone caused the earlier feeling of admiration to slowly change into something akin to horror. He hadn't thought of what Ryoma's father would think of the form of discipline once he found out, to tell the truth he hadn't really thought Ryoma would tell his father. Now standing in front of the fuming father he knew he had made a bad decision.

Tezuka rose from the half crouched position using the couch as leverage and moved to walk out the door, he realized his mistake but he wasn't about to let someone physically attack him over it, he could apologize to Ryoma tomorrow. It seemed like as so as his back faced Ryoma's father he was grabbed, Tezuka assumed that he was going to be slapped again or maybe punched if Echizen-san was mad enough. Instead he found himself throw over Nanjiroh's lap with his face pressed down into the silky fabric of the plush couch.

Not even seconds later his sweat pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees, the Seigaku regulars jacket he had been wearing was unzipped and jerked down to his elbows. The older male rummaged around with his jacket and effectively trapped his arm behind his back with it, wriggling on top of the others lap Tezuka tried to release himself but it only ended with a stinging smack landing on one of his bare butt cheeks. The unexpected smack made Tezuka let out a soft startled yelp and he ceased his struggling thinking that if he stopped and allowed the other to think for a second he would release him.

Much to his chagrin and horror however it only allowed Echizen-san to rain down even harsher smacks to the newly revealed flesh. A series of particularly hard slaps landed on the junction where his ass met his thighs, the tender skin was slowly starting to flush a pale red under the severe treatment. Tezuka let out a soft pained whimper when the stinging hits moved on to the backs of his thighs. Despite coming from a traditional Japanese family Tezuka had never been spanked, partially because his parents didn't believe it to be a good punishment and also because he never usually did anything to warrant it.

And the pain of Echizen-san's tennis honed hands beating down against his surprisingly delicate skin made him thankful that he had never been subjected to this form of punishment. The rigid blows continued to paint his already flushed buttocks and thighs a nasty shade of reddish purple. Another specifically severe smack to his thighs made a soft sob escape past his lips, in an attempt to make the humiliating noises at bay he bit down on the couch cushion.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of harsh slaps he felt Nanjiroh's hand still itself on the newly reddened patch of skin. Tezuka unwillingly let out a low whimper when the palm of Echizen-san's hand slowly started to rub his sore skin, the slow sensual slide of warmth against his bottom made the sensitized nerves under his flesh hum with a stinging sensation.

Nanjiroh continued to rub the tender skin in soothing little circles before Tezuka felt his hand dip closer and closer to the shadowed cleft of his ass. Tezuka breathed out a sharp gasp as Echizen-san's index finger slid into his entrance, it felt weird and it burned a bit at first until he got accustomed to the intrusion but when a second finger probed inside of him he started to squirm as the burning sensation became apparent again.

A firm hand pressed down in between his shoulders to still his struggling as Nanjiroh continued to stretch him while whispering, "You haven't finished your punishment yet boy.", softly into his ear. A fourth finger slithered it way into his passage to join the other three and Tezuka could feel Echizen-san's legs shifting under his belly. He inhaled sharply as something cold and thick replaced the intruding digits, his wriggling and writhing started up again when whatever had been forced into him was pushed farther into his anus, the cold was nipping at his sensitive prostate as it brushed against it.

Tezuka clenched himself around the invading object in an attempt to expel it which only made the cold feeling intensify. He released a loud whine when Nanjiroh pressed it against his prostate making the frosty feeling all the more apparent. Finally after a minute or so whatever had been forced into him had started to melt and Nanjiroh pulled what little was left of the frozen chunk out of him.

"You look cold kid. You want something to warm you up inside?" Tezuka heard Nanjiroh chuckle as he was pushed off his lap and laid farther over the couch with his head hanging over the armrest and his knees bent in a kneeling position. Before he could reply he felt Nanjiroh's body behind him and that was all the warning he got as the older male forced his length into his opening.

It didn't hurt as much as the initial stretching thankfully but the ache and burn of being entered was still there. Nanjiroh started out with a slow and shallow rhythm, just gently rocking in and out of him, barely even moving. But then the soft juts of his hips turned into hard and fast thrusts and Tezuka was jerked forward with every rocking motion. Tezuka heaved softly as he was fucked, the steady beats against his prostate finally getting to him as his cock hardened against the couch cushions.

As Nanjiroh got closer to his climax his thrusting got more and more erratic until he grabbed a hold of Tezuka's stiff length and gave it a few rough tugs bringing Tezuka and in turn himself to the brink of completion. Tezuka let out another low moan as his vision whited out when he came, he felt a few warm spurts inside him as Nanjiroh came inside of him and he cringed when he felt the sticky liquids dribble down his thighs after Echizen-san pulled out of him.

Tezuka slumped forward and rested his full weight on the armrest of the couch, he couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed or even humiliated as hot, salty tears streamed down his face and fell to the carpet below.

He didn't even have to strength to look up a few minutes later when Ryoma came home and exclaimed, "What the hell?!", at the sight of his own father bent over his sore and disheveled tennis captain. Ryoma releasing him from his jacket, him trying to convince Ryoma not to say anything, and the police arriving and questioning him all formed one big blur in his mind, the stress of the day had caused his mind to shut off and attempt to go into autopilot.

Tezuka was so stuck in a daze and didn't realize that the police had drove him to the hospital and called his parents until his mother and Ryuuzaki-sensei came running up and hugged him while the doctor checked him over. He couldn't even answer the questions about the 'rape' as the police called it, when they asked him what had happened all he could say was that he had made a mistake and got punished for it.

* * *

The End


End file.
